


Allow Me the Honor

by BlueExorcist_Is_My_Main_Fandom



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, but also some headcannon and weird references, not a whole lot else, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist_Is_My_Main_Fandom/pseuds/BlueExorcist_Is_My_Main_Fandom
Summary: Rin has a very important question for Ryuji





	Allow Me the Honor

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal story no one wanted! I know that there's a lot of these floating around, but this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Ryuji. Can we talk for a few minutes?" I ask, doing my best not to show how nervous I am.

"Sure, Rin," Ryuji answers, looking up from his paperwork. I smile and hug him when he stands. He sighs and runs a hand through my hair. "So, it's one of those talks, hm?" he mutters, chuckling. I grin and lead him outside.

I take him to a secluded alcove of bushes somewhere on the academy grounds – used both as a quiet place to study and a place to make-out, by a whole lot of people – a place very familiar to both of us. Ryuji smiles, looking bemused, but doesn't question me. He seems to have decided that I'm up to something serious, and that I need to be able to concentrate; God, I love him so much for that.

I take a deep breath to steady myself, then stand in front of him and take his hands in mine.

"Ryuji, you and I have been together for six years. I love you, as you know, and I've decided..." I freeze, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. "I've decided that there's something I'd like to do with you before we kill Satan."

I let go of his hands and practically fall to one knee, pulling the small box from my pocket. Opening it, I take another deep breath and present the black and gold band to him.

"Ryuji Suguro, I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time, you know that, but would you allow me the honor of being your husband and staying the rest of my life by your side?" I ask, barely able to breathe as I wait for his response. Ryuji stares at me, dark eyes wide with surprise, then brings his hands up to cover his mouth.

"Oh, my God. Rin... I-I can't believe..." he stammers, unable to properly articulate what he's thinking. I smile and wait for him to find his words. "Yes! God, yes," he exclaims after a moment. "You are such an... oh, God, you're beautiful. I love you, Rin, and I'd love to marry you," he says, tears streaming freely down his face. I grin and slip the ring onto his finger, unable to disguise the shaking in my own hands. He admires it for a moment, then sits beside me and kisses me. It isn't until we seperate for air that I'm realize I'm crying too, and we both start laughing.

"I'm glad we're doing this," I tell Ryuji once we've caught our breath. He nods, his face lit up with a grin, and pulls me against his chest.

"Me, too. I just can't believe I didn't realize you were doing this," he murmurs against my hair. I nestle closer and hold his hand, taking a moment to check my demon, who seems to have fainted. Ryuji snorts and kisses the top of my head.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a few minutes to wake up, then he'll start screaming before he faints again," my beloved badger says. I laugh and run my thumb over his knuckles, enjoying the feeling of his rough skin.

"Yup. That'll be fun," I reply, smiling.

"Thanks, Rin. You doing this... it really means a lot to me," Ryuji says after a few minutes of silence. I crane my neck to look at him quizzically, but he just smiles down at me fondly. I blink, then grin and rest my head against his chest once more.

"You're welcome, Ryuji. I'm glad you're happy," I tell him, feeling the happiest I have since he became my Mate.

"I'm glad you're happy too," he responds, and I can tell he feels the same way I do. I smile and close my eyes for a few minutes.

Then a thought occurs to me. I sit up and glance at Ryuji, frowning slightly. He frowns back, looking disgruntled that I've moved. "This is going to be interesting to explain to Yukio and Zumi," I tell him, referring to the state my demon is in, as he has finally woken up and is now rocketing around my brain screaming excitedly. I know he'll either be sympathetic or laugh at me. It's the latter.

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be great." he grins evilly. "Look at it this way, Rin; at least we've got another hour or two," he replies once he can breathe again. I tilt my head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, comfy as I am, we should probably get back to the house before Ukobach throws a fit," I say, standing before he can argue and holding out a hand to help him up. He takes it, and I pull him up.

"So, a night well spent, I think," I say as we walk hand-in-hand back to our house, the statement a question in disguise. Ryuji nods and bumps his shoulder against mine.

"Agreed," he responds, smiling. "There isn't anything I'd rather have done tonight." I smile at that, and we take the rest of the walk in silence, just enjoying the feeling of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, there's a lot of headcannon on this, as well as a random reference that no one is likely to understand, so I'll do my best to explain.  
> The mentions of Rin's demon: his demon is essentially like a split personality, running around in Rin's head and occasionally taking control to do awesome stuff. (you can ask for more clarification in the comments, if you need it)  
> Ryuji is Rin's 'Mate': my headcannon is that high level demons can perform this thing called the Spark. It chooses your lifelong mate and places a mark around them that warns other demons off from that person. Ryuji is the first human known to have been Sparked. (again, you can ask for clarification if you need it)  
> Ryuji is a 'Badger': I am not friends with the cannon, so we're just gonna live in a pocket dimension where I don't know anything after season one of the anime (I don't, in reality...) So, Ryuji still has his gold stripped hair, and Rin, who has a cousin from Scotland (an oc of mine, please don't hate since she's not in this story) is acquainted with a book series called Redwall. In Outcast of Redwall, there's a badger who has a gold stripe on the top of his head, rather than a white one, so Rin drew the connection that Ryuji is a badger, and the poor man has been stuck with it for years now.  
> Yukio and 'Zumi': Zumi is my sister's oc, who is in a relationship with Yukio.  
> Also, through some mysterious means, the Okumuras bought their dorm from Mephisto, and that's where they live now, with their significant others.  
> Sorry that this note is so long... I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
